TenTen gets pregnant from Neji!
by White Tree Red Flowers
Summary: TenTen and Neji shared a night of passion before the war. One month and two weeks after that night, TenTen discovers that she is pregnant! All alone and Neji dead, she is conflicted about whether or not she should keep her child.


I decided to write a new story about TenTen. In my previous story i wrote about how would life be if, TenTen had died instead of Neji. In this story she is alive... and Neji has died :-( ... but, she is with pregnant with his child! I want to stick to my theory that TenTen was an orphan and has no family, as in the manga and anime there was no reference that about her family (from what i know of). Also, i am not really sure for how long the ninja war lasted but, i think that it was for less than a month. From a source i read that the fighting lasted only two days. Anyway...

This story i thought of it by myself so, if there are similarities, i didn't copy your story.

I hope that you enjoy my short story.

 **Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.**

One of the residents of Kohana village woke up on the wrong side of the bed early one morning. Somebody was knocking on her glass window.

"TenTen,"said Rock Lee, "Wake up. We need to get ready for our mission", and he annoyingly continued tapping on the glass window.

"5 more minutes", TenTen mumbled with her face buried in her pillow while being in the freefaller position. There was no way that she would get out her cosy and warm bed. However, the joy and comfort she felt in her bed soon vanished. She felt somewhat dizzy and nauseous. Truth be told she wasn't feeling great for a while now.

"Oh gosh, I hope I don't puke again!" she thought but, her nauseous overcame her. She wasn't sure what was going on. This whole month sucked for her, especially these days. Her breasts felt tender and sore and, her senses of taste and smell became more sensitive. Rock Lee saw her puke and opened the window without hesitation and sat next to her.

"We should take you to the doctor. Enough playing the tough guy. We need to find out what is wrong."

"No…", TenTen moaned. "I don't want to go to the doctor!"

"You must! You are a ninja and when you are not healthy, you don't only put yourself in danger but, everybody else during a mission. I will tell Gai Sensai that you can't come."

TenTen moaned, "But, I am fine…". However, the intense smell of Rock Lee's sweat disgusted her, even though before she didn't mind it or at least she got used to it, and puked one more time.

After some time of argument, Rock Lee eventually persuaded TenTen that she needed to go to the hospital. TenTen couldn't help thinking how annoying he is and she agreed only to make him shut up.

* * *

At the hospital, TenTen was sitting at a desk across a doctor. He asked her various questions about how she was feeling etc.. until he asked a question which surprised her.

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Er…yes", replied TenTen blushing.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"About a month and 2 weeks, I think… It was during the preparations for the War", said TenTen in quiet and shy voice.

"Did you use protection?"

"Yes"

"Hmm…The symptoms that you describe me are of pregnancy."

"But, I had my period two weeks ago and I used protection!"

"It could have broken… In the case that it was not a period it must have been an implantation bleeding. Which means that there can be a small amount of bleeding when a fertilized egg implants in the uterus. I would like to conduct a qualitative blood test which will show if the HCG hormone is present… Just to be sure."

"What is a HCG hormone?"

"HCG stand for Human Chorionic Gonadotropin. It is a hormone that gets produced during pregnancy."

So, they did a blood test and the doctor told TenTen to come back in 2-3 days when the results will be ready. RockLee was waiting for TenTen out of the hospital sitting on a bench.

"So?" asked Rock Lee with a worried face.

"Um…well...The doctor isn't sure… And umm…he conducted a blood test. I will need to be back in 3 days to get the results."

"You should then stay home and get rest. I will request the Hokage that you get some time off until you get the results."

"Thanks Lee. I will go home now."

"I will walk with you."

"No, it is ok. I can go alone", she smiled at Rock Lee and left.

* * *

Back home she was lying on her bed again looking at her white ceiling. Could it be possible? Did she really get pregnant… **from Neji?** Flashbacks started to pass her mind and her memories were on replay.

 _After long day of preparing and building the weapons for the war, I was feeling very tired, and all of us were having very few breaks. The only break that we had was for eating and sleeping. One night as I was heading home, Neji sneaked behind me. He took my hands and commented on how rough and black they were. I simply smiled at him and told him it was no big deal. He continued holding my hands and stoking between my knuckles with his left thumb. Eventually, I pulled out as it was it made me feel slightly awkward but, with joke i said to him that i didn't want to make his hands dirty. This made Neji smiled and look down to the ground…_

" _Wait, was he feeling shy?" I thought._

" _I don't care" Neji replied, gently grabbing my hands again and now looking deep into my eyes._

 _I felt like pulling away again, something was going on and I had a hunch what it was._

 _He told me he wanted to show me something. I had thought of making an excuse but, my other side told me to go with him. Truth be told, some years ago I had a crush on him for a few months but, I persuaded myself that it would never work and I should not risk our friendship. When he held my hands and looking at me the way that he did, I could not help melting into his eyes. My heart felt abit weird at that moment but, I quickly recovered thinking to myself not to travel too far in my thoughts. Maybe I was just imagining the moment. Is there something really there? I have been getting vibes of longing from Neji lately. His stare at me seemed to be more intensified whenever he looked at me. Maybe it was all just in my head... In the end, i agreed to go with him._

 _As we were walking up the mountain through the forest, we chit chatted about our daily activities, making jokes and, discussing about the war coming ahead. What Neji had wanted to show me was the view from the mountain. It was a beautiful view indeed._

" _TenTen, let's lie down for a while" and he pulled out a sheet over the grass._

 _So, I laid down next to him. We were so close but, my eyes were fixated on the stars above us._

" _There is something that I have been meaning to tell you", he said after a pause._

" _Tell me."_

" _Well, it is not easy to say", he chucked nervously, "but, for a long time I have been having feelings for you."_

 _For some reason, this made me smile and thought I should also tell him the truth too, "I also want to confess something, I had a crush for some time on you 2 years ago."_

" _What? Why didn't you tell me?"_

" _Well, why didn't **you** tell me sooner?"_

" _Ah... I am such an idiot!", he said while covering his face with his hands, "...And how do you feel about me now?" he asked._

" _Honestly, I see you more as my friend now. From time to time, sometimes whenever, I would feel really lonely, I would fantasize about you… and not necessarily sexually but, I had thoughts of scenarios of us doing couple-ly things together. However, I really believed that it was only one-sided and that you would never like a girl like me so, I suppressed my emotions until it faded."_

" _Well, it was not one-sided… I shouldn't have waited for such a long time. What do you even mean, a girl like you? You are perfect!"_

 _TenTen's gaze at stars came to the attention of Neji's eyes._

" _You really think so?"_

" _Yes, I do. I have been really, really liking you for a long time but, I felt it was never the right time or I was too shy... I should have said it sooner."_

" _This is the worst time ever to tell me this actually. In some days we will go to war."_

" _That is why I exactly just had to tell you this. Maybe one of us will not make it. And I could not forgive myself if I never got the chance to tell you…. I was thinking and I hope, that if we both survive we could start dating?"_

" _I would like that" I said while smiling at him._

 _He came closer to me and pressed his lips against mine. I put my hand on his chest while he pulled me on top of him. I could feel that his heart was beating faster. I pulled away from his kisses and looked at him. He was so handsome laying down on the ground and his long hair smoothly scattered over the grass. The moon and stars were sparkling in his eyes. I came to kiss him again as he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me._

 _After a while from kissing we were laying side by side looking at the stars holding hands. I tilted my head on his shoulder. He told me that he was a virgin, and I told him I was too. He explained how we might not have this chance again and only if I was feeling comfortable about it, he asked if I wanted to lose our virginities together tonight. I didn't want to die without knowing how sex was **but, mostly** the moment felt was so right and beautiful that I wanted to make love with him. He was very gentle and rough at times, constantly asking if I was ok and if I liked it. The whole experience_ _(the kissing, the touching, the sex, the stars and moonlight)_ w _as wonderful even though, it hurted in the beginning._

TenTen continued laying down on her bed thinking about Neji touching her stomach. That night kept on replaying in her head. She then wondered if the condom could have really ripped but, then it was too dark for her to see at the time. Also, Neji put the condom in his pocket to throw it in a trash bin so, she didn't examine it.

* * *

In general, it was so hard for her and Rock Lee to cope with his death. He was their friend and comrade but for TenTen, after that night, he became something more. She was even excited and looking forward for them to start dating. However, on that horrible night, Neji died right before her eyes. All his dreams and hopes were gone once he closed his eyes. She could not help but, feeling angry at him for dying and for also for leaving her. How can life be the same without him? She then wondered, maybe with this child... a part of him will continue to living on in some way? Neji will never die as long as she has him in her heart.

TenTen suddenly burst into tears. She didn't want this to happen, she was still too young with her life in front of her and full of opportunities. This was not supposed to happen, it wasn't part of her plan. Neji and she would go out on dates, taking things slow but, instead he had to die and she is with his child all alone. Who was going to help her? Nobody! She was all alone!

* * *

The day has come to receive the results. During the past 2 days she was considering the option of abortion in the case that she is with child... however, just right outside of the hospital entrance, almost like an epiphany, she decided that if indeed she was pregnant she will keep the baby. A somewhat joy filled up her soul. She never had a family and now she might just have one. She felt that this child was a blessing and, that despite the difficulties that she will face, she knew that deep down in her heart that she will make things work. She took a deep breathe and walked into the hospital.

Anxiously in the doctors office, she waited for the doctor to find her file. He read it and he congratulated her with a big smile and confirming her pregnancy was positive, telling her that they will also need to conduct more tests to see if she and the fetus are healthy. Even though TenTen had some time to prepare herself psychologically, her heart stopped when she heard the answer. After a pause she then smiled at him and thanking him.

* * *

...9 months passed by and on 12th of November, a baby boy was born. TenTen had been curious how his eyes would look like. Would they be white like Neji's or brown like hers? When the nurse gave her little boy, TenTen burst to tears from joy. He was so tiny and beautiful.

 **The end.**

P.S He had his mother's eyes.


End file.
